Spice and Wolf meet Seto Kaiba
by ramsesechosquad99sp
Summary: Seto Kaiba finds himself in a strange world with no advanced technology and no Duel Monsters? And if thats not bad he also meets up with a girl with wolf ears and tail?


Kaiba sufferd yet another loss from Yugi and he was angry very angry.

Kaiba : AAAAH, I CANT BELIEVE IT, I LOST AGAIN!

Mokuba : Big Bro? Are you ok?

Kaiba : Im fine Mokuba, but i need some time alone.

Mokuba : Ok Big Bro.

Kaiba : Will i ever be able to defeat Yugi and his Egyptian Gods?

This was the first time Kaiba ever doubed himself.

Kaiba : NO I CAN BEAT YUGI THERE HAS TO BE A WAY!

Suddendly Kaibas duel disk activated.

Kaiba : What The?

Suddendly a bright light lightend the room.

Kaiba : AAAAH!

And then everything went black.

Meanwhile with Holo and Lawrence.

Lawrence : WHY!?

Holo : Whell it isnt my fault.

Lawrence : YOU SPENT ALL OUR MONEY ON APPLES!

Holo : I AM A WOLF YOU KNOW THAT I EAT MORE THAN A NORMAL HUMAN!L

Lawrence : You just made your debt to me a lot bigger.

Holo : Is that all you care about? Your stupid debt!?

Suddendly a bright light apeard.

Lawrence : What The!?

Holo : Its beautifull.

Suddendly they saw someone fall from the sky.

Lawrence : Did you see what i just saw?

But Holo was already running towards the man.

Lawrence : Holo wait!

Holo : Are you allright?

Lawrence : Who is that?

Holo : If i knew dont you think that i would have told you.

Lawrence : What kind of clothes is he wearing?

Holo : Maybe his family is rich?

Lawrence : Yeah and maybe we'll get an reward for finding him!

Holo : How can you say that!?

Suddendly Kaiba woke up to see two people arguing about something, he already had

a headache, and these two where making it even worse Kaiba had heard enough.

Kaiba : Could you two dorks be a little quieter!

Holo : Ow youre awake!

Lawrence : What did you just call us?

Kaiba : Dorks i called you dorks.

Holo : What does dork mean?

Kaiba : "Sarcasricly" It means that you are very nice people .

Holo : Well then Lawrence, your a dork!

Lawrence knew what dork meant.

Kaiba : Now would you please be so kind to tell me where i am.

Lawrence : Well youre in the forest now but a few miles from here there is a town called Pazzio.

Kaiba : Pazzio? Never heard of it.

Lawrence looked at him as if he were crazy.

Lawrence : What do you mean? I've never heard of it,

Kaiba : Like i said i've never heard of it.

Holo : Where are you from then?

Kaiba : Thats none of your business.

Holo just looked down at the ground and mumbled.

Lawrence : Hey she just asked a quiestion do you have to be such an ass to her?

Kaiba looked up to the grey-haired man and then at the girl, he could see he had offended her,but he always was this hard on people so why should she be a exception? But he was in a world were he didnt know were he was, so he decided to apologise.

Kaiba : Im sorry that i was so mean to you, and by the way my name is Seto Kaiba, what yourse?

Holo was surprised by the way Kaiba apologised so quickly, and she decided to tell him her name.

Holo : My name is Holo.

Lawrence : And my name is Lawrence.

Holo : Youre clothes look funny.

Kaiba : Funny why is that?

Holo : Because of all of the diffrent colours, the White, the Grey, its just so colourfull!

Kaiba was wearing his battle city outfit ( wich in my opinion is the best one).

Lawrence : KC?

Kaiba : Huh?

Lawrence: KC its says on your collar, what does it mean?

Kaiba : It means KaibaCorp, the name of my company.

Lawrence : You have your own company!?

Kaiba : Ehhmm, yes have you never heard it?

Lawrence : No, i've never heard of it.

Suddendly Kaiba could feel something or someone pulling his wrist.

Kaiba : Holo! What are you doing?!

Holo : Im trying to safe your life, that thing your wrist its trying to suck your blood!

Lawrence : Holo i dont think that thing is-.

Holo : Help me Lawrence its biting my finger!

Holo had activated Kaibas duel disk and you know what happens when it gets activated so you'll probaly know how her finger got stuck in his duel disk.

Kaiba quickly de-activated his duel disk and he went to take a look at Holo's finger.

Lawrence : Holo are you allright?

But Lawrence was to late to take care of her, because Kaiba already pulled out his handkerchief and wrapped it around Holo's finger.

Kaiba : Are you ok?

Holo : "blushing a little" yes im fine thank you, she said smiling.

Lawrence : You should probaly get rid of that thing its dangerous.

Kaiba : This "thing" is called a duel disk and its not dangerous, you just have to learn how to use it.

Holo : Will you teach me how to use It? Holo asked smiling.

Kaiba : Yes i will but then i'll also have to teach you Duel Monsters

Holo : Duel Monsters?

Kaiba :I'll explain on the way to Pazzio.

Lawrence : Who said that we would take you wich us?

Kaibav: I just said it and if you take me with you I'll help you with your money problem.

Lawrence was: Hop on!

And thats it for this part please dont forget to rate, review and follow.

I love all of you guys bye.


End file.
